Nazi Zombies
by jeangiovannijohann
Summary: Nazi Zombies with more dialogue. I wrote this because I think a Nazi Zombie movie/TV show would be cool. Tell me what you think about this in the comments and I'd appreciate suggestions. I don't own Nazi Zombies or Call of Duty, Treyarch does.
1. Nacht der Untoten

**July 4th, 1945. Germany.**

[An injured soldier is seen alone at a site of a plane crash. A figure is getting closer and closer to him. The figure attacks him; it is a zombified Nazi soldier.]

[Nazi Zombies]

[Evil laugh]

[Cut to four other soldiers inside a building.]

Dempsey: Where the hell is Allen?

[A figure appearing to be Allen slowly gets closer to the building, the marines are hiding in.]

Banana: It's Allen!

[Allen walks closer to Banana.]

Banana: What happened to you Allen?

[Allen says nothing and grabs Banana.]

Banana: What the hell?

[It appears that Allen has been zombified. Dempsey and Smokey shoot Allen down with their M1911s.]

Dempsey: Whatever that was, that was not Allen.

Smokey: Major, there's some Nazis outside, but they're unarmed.

Dempsey: I thought Germany surrendered. What the hell are Nazi soldiers doing and why are they unarmed?

[The zombified Nazis reach the barred windows and start tearing down the boards that were placed when the marines arrived.]

Smokey: These Nazis look just like Allen before he died.

Dempsey: Open fire, marines!

[The marines start shooting at the Nazi zombies and managed to take them down.]

Dempsey: There could be more of them. Find something to barricade the windows.

Gunner: I see more of them.

Dempsey: Get ready.

[Gunner shoots a zombie in the head from a far distance with his M1911.]

Smokey: Damn good shot.

Dempsey: Focus, marine.

[The marines eliminate the zombies.]

Gunner: I'm out.

Dempsey: Grab any weapons you find in here if you need to.

[Gunner picked up a Kar98k in a corner while Smokey picked up an M1A1 Carbine.]

Smokey: I wonder how the hell the Germans got their hands on an American weapon like this.

[More zombies approach the building where the marines are holed up. The marines open fire on the zombies.]

Banana: Is it just me or are these bastards getting stronger every time they come out?

Dempsey: It sure as hell looks like it.

[Dempsey fires his last bullets at the zombies and realizes he is out of ammo.]

Dempsey: I'm out. Let's search the other rooms for a radio and check if anybody can get us the hell out of here.

[Dempsey heads to the door to the next room and kicks it open. He finds a box marked with white question marks and opens it. A song starts playing as weapons levitate out of the box until it stops at a PPSh-41.]

Dempsey: Commie gun? Guess this'll do. Marines, come here and check this out.

[Dempsey hears boards breaking down behind him. He looked behind to see more zombies at the window in the room. Dempsey blew off a head of a zombie with his new PPSh-41.]

Smokey: What is it, Major?

Dempsey: Open the box.

Smokey: Yes, sir.

[Smokey opened the box and the song started to play while a weapon levitated in the air. Dempsey kept firing at the zombies. Smokey received a .357 magnum. Meanwhile, Banana and Gunner ran out of bullets and had to resort to using knives. Dempsey and Smokey went back to the first room to assist them by gunning down the zombies with their new weapons.]

Gunner: Son of a bitch!

[Suddenly a gold floating skull with a green aura appeared.]

Gunner: What the hell is that?

Dempsey: Don't-

[Before Dempsey could stop him, Gunner touched the skull and heard a voice out of nowhere.]

Announcer: Insta-Kill!

[Gunner started slashing through the zombies with his knife, cutting them down with ease. Gunner took down an entire horde of zombies with his knife until his powerup ran out. Gunner stabbed a zombie not realizing it hard run out.]

Gunner: What the hell?!

[A zombie grabbed Gunner causing Smokey to blow the head off the zombie with his new .357 magnum.]

Gunner: Thanks, Smokey.

Smokey: Don't thank me yet, Gunner.

[Smokey used both of his guns to eliminate zombies charging at Gunner from behind.]

Smokey: Gunner, I saw a Thompson, a double-barreled shotgun, and a crate full of weapons.

Gunner: I'll go have a look at it.

[Gunner ran to the next room to pick up a new weapon while Banana and Dempsey covered him by gunning down any zombies in his way. He spotted the Mystery Box, opened it, and received a Panzerschreck. Dempsey noticed the Panzerschreck that Gunner was carrying.]

Dempsey: Don't blow yourself to pieces, kid. Go upstairs to make the most use out of that thing. Banana, Smokey, on Gunner.

Banana: Yes, sir!

Smokey: Right away, sir.

[Banana and Smokey followed Dempsey to the next room while shooting and stabbing any zombies in their way.]

Dempsey: Marines, let's get this sh*t out of the way.

[Dempsey ordered his men to move a desk out of the way of the staircase. Gunner and Smokey grabbed the desk and pulled it out of the way while Banana and Dempsey covered them. After one of the zombies went down, Dempsey noticed a floating gold box of ammo.]

Dempsey: What the hell is it with Nazis and floating sh*t?

[Dempsey noticed that his gun was reloaded and kept firing at the zombies. After Gunner and Smokey got the desk out of the way, Dempsey ordered Gunner and Smokey to move upstairs.]

Dempsey: Gunner, Smokey, go upstairs. Banana, with me. Cover me while I use this radio to call someone to get us the hell out of here.

[Banana grabbed a Thompson off the wall to upgrade his gunpower. Dempsey turned on the radio and changed channels to communicate with other U.S. forces in Germany. On some channels, Dempsey could hear music.]

Dempsey: Come on, you piece of sh*t!

[As Dempsey attempted to communicate with nearby U.S. forces, Gunner blew up a horde of zombies from upstairs with his Panzerschreck.]

Smokey: I'm going to check what's inside this cabinet.

[Smokey opened the cabinet and found a scoped Kar98k.]

Smokey: Just what I needed.

[Dempsey found the channel for nearby U.S. forces in Germany.]

Dempsey: This is Major Dempsey of the United States Marine Corps! We're under attack by German troops in a ruined building in an abandoned airfield! Requesting extraction!

Man on Radio: Roger that, Major. We're sending in an extraction team.

[Dempsey sighed.]

Dempsey: Banana, on me.

[Banana and Dempsey went upstairs where Gunner and Smokey were and saw that there were also zombies upstairs which Gunner and Smokey were fighting off.]

Dempsey: Marines, extraction is on the way. Now let's hold these f*ckers off until extraction arrives.

[Smokey opened fire on some red barrels on the ground level near a pack of zombies blowing up the barrels along with the zombies in the process while Dempsey, Gunner and Banana covered his back. Banana spotted a BAR machine gun and ran to pick it up.]

Banana: Requesting covering fire!

Dempsey: Gunner cover him.

Banana: Oh, sh*t!

[Banana picked up the BAR and gunned down a zombie that almost scratched him. After Banana gunned down a zombie, he noticed a gold object shaped like an atom bomb.]

Banana: What the hell is an A-Bomb doing in Germany?

Gunner: Wait! That thing could blow us-

[Before Gunner could finish, Banana touched the gold object causing all the incoming zombies to explode.]

Dempsey: Get down!

[The marines got on the ground, but the bomb only affected the zombies. When the sounds of the explosions died out, the marines got up and noticed that all the zombies on the map have been burnt.]

Smokey: Think that was the last of 'em?

[Smokey pulled out his sniper rifle to scout for any more zombies. He noticed a large horde of incoming zombies who were running towards the building.]

Smokey: Oh, hell. There's a ton of them coming for us.

[Suddenly, the marines could hear the sound of planes in the sky. A B-17 Flying Fortress came in dropping bombs on the horde from the front view of the building.]

Dempsey: Hell, yeah!

[Smokey let out a sigh of relief as he saw the U.S. bomber wipe out the horde of zombies. Dempsey ran downstairs to communicate with the U.S. Military on the radio.]

Dempsey: This is Major Dempsey of the United States Marine Corps.

Man on Radio: An extraction unit is almost there, Major.

[Meanwhile, Dempsey looked outside and saw another horde of zombies behind him getting blown up by the Flying Fortress. Dempsey went back upstairs to look for his men.]

Dempsey: Marines, on me!

Marines: Yes, sir!

[Dempsey and the marines ran outside to the airfield and saw several trucks and tanks from the U.S. Marine Corps.]

Marine Captain: Major Dempsey.

[The captain gave Dempsey a salute.]

Dempsey: Thanks for the rescue, captain. Let's get the hell out of here, marines.

[Dempsey, Banana, Smokey, and Gunner got onto a truck and the truck drove off.]

Banana: They'll never believe what the hell happened back there.


	2. Verrückt

**Sorry for keeping some of you waiting. Well, here it is.**

**September 3rd, 1945**

Munich, Germany

Pernell: Gentlemen!

Marines: Agent Pernell.

[Dempsey and the marines gave the general a salute.]

Pernell: Major Dempsey, I've called you and your men here today to give you all an important mission.

Dempsey: What is it?

Pernell: The OSS sent a spy into Berlin to investigate a group of Nazi scientists know as Group 935; his name is Doctor Peter McCain. He started out at a facility in Breslau but was transferred to an asylum in this city called Wittenau Sanitorium. We think his cover might have been blown while working with Group 935. We need you to go into Wittenau Sanitorium and extract him. Wheels up tomorrow at 0600. Dismissed.

[Dempsey and the marines walk away from the table.]

**September 6th. Wittenau Sanitorium, Berlin**

[Dempsey, Banana, Smokey, and Gunner are on a truck in Berlin.]

Dempsey: Alright, marines. We get Doctor McCain and we get out of here. Let's go, marines!

[Dempsey and his marines dismount the truck and close in on the entrance to Wittenau Sanitorium. When Dempsey and the marines reach the front entrance, they stack up at the door while Dempsey kicks it down. When they enter the asylum, they walk around looking around the asylum. The marines notice that the asylum is run down and that they windows are barred, similar to the building at the abandoned airfield they were fighting in two months earlier. The marines notice a cola machine in a corner.]

Gunner: What the hell is this doing here?

[Suddenly, the power is shut off.]

Dempsey: Damn. Ok, Gunner with me. Banana, and Smokey go into that room and let's meet up back here when we find McCain.

Banana: Let's see if we can get the power back on.

[Banana and Smokey hear growling sounds coming from outside.]

Banana: Smokey. Come look at this.

Smokey: He's acting like those Nazis back at the airfield two months ago.

[The two marines watch the Nazi soldier walk closer slowly while Banana and Smokey have their guns pointed at the zombified soldier.]

Banana: Why the hell are we not shooting the bastard?

[The zombified Nazi soldier starts tearing the boards down from the windows one by one. The two marines wait to see what the zombie would do next. After the zombie tore down the last board, the zombie let out a growl and walked slowly towards the marines.]

Smokey: There's more over there!

[Banana and Smokey looked to the right and saw more zombies coming out of another window. As the first zombie tried to grab Banana, Banana stabbed the zombie in the eye with his knife causing Smokey to react by shooting at the other zombies.]

Dempsey: Banana, Smokey! How are you boys doing in there?

Banana: Sir, we found some Nazis! They're acting just like the ones at the airfield two months ago!

Dempsey: Yeah, I can see that!

[Dempsey and Banana yelled to each other from different rooms as Dempsey and Gunner could be heard shooting at zombies.]

Dempsey: Don't try it you bastard!

[Dempsey stabbed a zombie who tried to grab him. Dempsey found a Gewher 43 in the room while Smokey found a Kar98k and started blowing zombies' heads off.]

Dempsey: Let's look into this room.

[Dempsey and Gunner opened the door to another room.]

Dempsey: We still need to look for Doctor McCain and hope these bastards didn't get him.

[In the other room, Banana and Smokey are heard shooting down zombies.]

Banana: Let's try to look for McCain and try to get the power back on.

[Banana and Smokey open the door to the other room and walk through the hallways. Smokey notices a barred up hole with more zombies approaching. In response, Smokey uses his M1A1 Garand to gun them down but uses up his last bullets.]

Smokey: I'm out.

[Smokey switches to his M1911 and uses it to gun down two zombies while Banana uses his M1 Garand to gun down five. The two marines run down the hallway and turn right where they find the power switch and a crate resembling the one their group saw at the abandoned airfield two months earlier.]

Banana: That looks like the power switch.

[Banana flips on the power switch. Smokey opens the Mystery Box.]

Smokey: This looks familiar.

[A weapon levitates out of the Mystery Box while a song plays. The weapon that Smokey received was an M2 Flamethrower. A zombie comes at Smokey from the side causing Smokey to burn the zombie.]

Banana: I guess they don't call you Smokey for nothing.

[Smokey chuckles. Meanwhile, Dempsey and Gunner notice that the power has been turned back on when they saw a cola machine labeled "Speed Cola" light up.]

Dempsey: Look, that thing just turned on. Looks like somebody turned the power back on.

Gunner: Speed cola?

Dempsey: Go check that thing out.

[Gunner approaches the machine and takes a bottle of cola. A song plays while a bottle is dispensed. Dempsey guns down zombies while Gunner buys from the cola machine.]

Machine: Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!

Dempsey: What the hell's with the music?

[Gunner finishes drinking the cola.]

Dempsey: So, how do you feel?

Gunner: I don't feel much different.

[Gunner runs back to keep his distance from the zombies.]

Gunner: I feel sort of faster.

Dempsey: Really? I'm gonna try some. Cover me.

Machine: Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!

[While Dempsey is buying cola, Gunner covers him by shooting down five zombies. Dempsey finishes the cola and burps. After finishing the cola, Dempsey tries to run towards the attacking zombies and notices that he has gotten faster. Dempsey shoots down the zombies while running.]

Dempsey: Well look at that.

[On the other side of the sanitorium, Smokey and Banana come upon a radio.]

Banana: Let's try to contact Pernell and tell him about our situation. Hell if McCain survived this.

[As more zombies approached their position, Smokey and Banana opened fire.]

Banana: I'm going to attempt to contact Pernell; cover me.

[Smokey continued to attack the zombies while Banana attempted to operate the radio. When Smokey tried to use the radio, a song started to play.]

Banana: What the hell?

Smokey: Guess it's those kind of radios.

[Banana went back to gunning down zombies.]

Banana: Out of ammo!

[Banana ran towards the Mystery Box where he attempted to obtain a new gun. Banana opened the Mystery Box, causing a song to play until he acquired a Ray Gun.]

Smokey: What the hell kind of gun is that?

Banana: Let's find out.

[Banana aimed his Ray Gun at a pack of zombies and fired.]

Banana: It shoots light?

Smokey: I guess this is just one of many odd things in this madhouse.

[Back at the other side of the sanitorium, Dempsey and Gunner come upon another cola machine.]

Dempsey: Another one? Double Tap Root Beer. Well, let's see what this does.

[Dempsey activated the machine and picked up a Double Tap Root Beer and drank it. Suddenly more zombies approached him and Gunner. Dempsey and Gunner opened fire on the incoming zombies, with the former realizing that he was firing faster. Gunner spotted some Bouncing Betties and ran to pick them up.]

Gunner: I could make use of these later on.

Dempsey: Gunner, cover me.

Gunner: Yes, sir.

[Dempsey went into a restroom and used the toilet furthest to the left. Outside, Gunner placed some Bouncing Betties to ambush any incoming zombies.]

Gunner: Sir, I saw one of those cola machines downstairs. Should we go check it out?

Dempsey: Sure, but I'm coming with you.

Gunner: Yes, sir.

[Dempsey and Gunner went back to the room where they found the Gewehr 43 and the Kar98k and saw a cola machine that said "Juggernog".]

Dempsey: I'm gonna give it a try.

[Dempsey activated the machine and received a cola. Dempsey drank the cola and suddenly felt stronger. A large horde of zombies approached the two marines. The two opened fire and Gunner ran out of ammo. Dempsey came in to assist his teammate. Dempsey and Gunner were getting overran by the horde as Dempsey sustained a few scratches from some zombies. Dempsey noticed that the scratches didn't pierce his flesh as much as he expected.]

Dempsey: Guess this is what that Juggernog does.

[Gunner ran up to the machine to get some cola while Dempsey covered him. The two managed to clear the room of zombies. Next, Gunner found a valve under an operating table; he knelt down and turned the valve. Suddenly, they heard a drilling sound followed by the sound of a man screaming.]

Gunner: What the hell?

Dempsey: Think that's McCain?

[Smokey and Banana arrived at a room where they picked up an MP40 and an STG-44 respectively. Smokey went into the same restroom that Dempsey used earlier.]

Banana: Where the hell are you going?

[Smokey used the same toilet that Dempsey used and came back.]

Smokey: Needed to piss.

[Smokey and Banana continue to spray the zombies full of bullets. The two marines clear the incoming horde of zombies.]

Smokey: I'm out. Going to go pick up another gun from that weird box.

Banana: Okay, going to take a piss.

[Smokey walked away to look for the Mystery Box while Banana used the toilet and flushed it; after flushing the toilet, Banana could hear the song _Lullaby for a Dead Man_.]

[Meanwhile, Smokey was downstairs, using the Mystery Box attempting to obtain a new weapon before the horde of zombies can attack him. Smokey expected a weapon, but instead a teddy bear appeared followed by the sound of laughter.]

Samantha: Hahahahahahaha! Bye bye!

[The Mystery Box levitated into the air and disappeared.]

Smokey: Sh*t.

[Smokey heard the growls of zombies and turned around; he pulled out his knife, yelled out, and began to slash and stab at the zombies.]

[Dempsey and Gunner come upon Banana's location.]

Dempsey: Banana.

Banana: Sir.

[Banana saluted Dempsey.]

Dempsey: I don't think McCain's here, let's get out of here. Where's Smokey?

Banana: He went to get another gun from that weird box.

Dempsey: Which way did he go? Take point, Banana

[Banana went to look for Smokey as Dempsey and Gunner followed him from behind. The three could hear the sounds of zombies growling. The group opened fire on the incoming zombies. Dempsey and Gunner reloaded while Banana ran out of ammo and switched to his other weapon. A huge horde of zombies came towards the group and they opened fire on them, gunning down as much as they can. Suddenly, the group saw a zombified Smokey in the horde.]

Gunner: Smokey!

Dempsey: Kill these g-ddamn things!

[The survivors noticed that there were also zombies coming from behind them.]

Gunner: Sh*t! They're everywhere!

[Dempsey ran out of ammo and switched to his other weapon and Banana reloaded his gun, but while doing so was attacked by the zombified Smokey and another zombie.]

Banana: Oh, sh*t!

Dempsey: Banana!

Banana: Get the hell out of here!

[Banana pulled out a grenade.]

Dempsey: Banana!

Gunner: Sir!

[As the zombies devoured Banana, the grenade exploded. Gunner ran out of ammo and started stabbing zombies with his knife. More zombies started to come in Dempsey's direction. Dempsey turned around.]

Dempsey: Let's get out of here, Gunner!

Gunner: Yes, sir!

[The two made their way through the building, shooting and stabbing any zombies in their way. Dempsey watched the front while Gunner watched the back and they took out any zombies in their direction. The two came upon a corridor in the hallway as Gunner continued to fire at zombies coming at them from behind. Meanwhile, a horde of zombies comes out from the corridor.]

Dempsey: Gunner! Behind you!

[Gunner saw the zombies come out from behind him and started to slash and stab at them.]

Gunner: Go without me! I'll find another way!

[Dempsey attempted to assist Gunner by taking down some zombies coming his direction, but realized there were zombies also in his original path. Dempsey decided to flee the building, taking down any zombies in his path as he ran. While making his way through, Dempsey ran out of ammo and pulled out his knife. Eventually, Dempsey was able to find the exit.]

[As Dempsey exited the asylum, he was met by soldiers who were aiming their guns at him.]

Dempsey: Sh*t.

German Soldier: Drop the knife! Get on your knees! Now!

[Dempsey acted as if he was about to get on his knees but, then sprang forward and stabbed one of the soldiers with his knife, killing him. The other soldiers aimed their guns at Dempsey.]

Richtofen: No. I want him alive.

[The soldiers lowered their weapons.]

[Next, Dempsey grabbed the dead soldier's gun and aimed it at the enemy. Then, Richtofen grabbed a rifle from one of them and hit Dempsey on the back of the head with the butt of the rifle, knocking him unconscious.]


End file.
